The Diary Entry
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Shiori is putting clothes away when she discovers Kurama's diary with an entry about Hiei!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is a new one for me! Shiori is putting some clothes away for Kurama when she stumbles upon a diary entry about our fire demon! Enjoy!

Please drop a review!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shiori gently back into her son's room, carting a full load of clothes, she was humming to herself as she set the basket on his bed.

She stopped humming and smiled around the room. Her son was one-of-a-kind; she wouldn't trade him for the world. He was such a good boy, he did everything that a parent dreamed of their child doing. He did the chores, kept his room clean, didn't curse or look at inappropriate stuff, didn't get into fights (A.N. Heh…yeah right XD ), and got perfect grades.

But that's not why she loved her son, sure, those were all great things, but she loved her son because he was her son. She loved him and his sweet smile, and his loving nature. She loved everything about him, even if he was gay.

She figured it out a long time ago that he had his eyes set on a certain man, a short man with black spikey hair that she had recently gotten to know as a son of her own.

She adored Hiei and took him in, telling him that he was welcome at any time and that he was always welcomed at a place at her table. It was nice to have the extra company.

Hiei had blushed and stammered his thanks, Shiori saw how Hiei and Kurama snuck glances at each other and how they passed little smiles. She saw how her son new everything about the little man, and how Hiei seemed to know everything about her son.

She knew that Hiei spent hours in Shuichi's room, with them doing whatever they wanted, she knew that for now, they were keeping it decent. Or at least….she hoped they were. She knew Hiei and Kurama were head over heels in love with each other.

At first, she didn't want to accept it, thinking that it was wrong. But as she watched their love blossom, she grew to understand that there was nothing wrong with it and how they were happy and nothing was going to change that.

So she accepted it and passed it by, pretending to be oblivious.

She shook herself, she couldn't just sit here, reminiscing. She had chores! She stood up and started to tuck away Shuichi's clothes in his dresser. When she tucked one of his jeans away, her hand brushed something.

She frowned to herself and dug around and found that it was a book. Her first thought was that it was an inappropriate book and that Shuichi was trying to hide it, but as she pulled it out, she saw it was a little red book with nothing written on the front or back.

Curious, she opened it up to the middle, where a little red ribbon was marking the page and gasped when she saw Shuichi's writing filling the page.

She nearly slammed the book shut, she shouldn't be looking at this! Shuichi deserved his privacy, he deserved to know that his mother wasn't spying…but she was just so curious.

Shiori slowly reopened it to the same page and decided that one little entry wouldn't kill. Besides, Shuichi would be none the wiser, would he?

She sat down and started to read her son's elegant script.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hiei was over again today. It was a wonderful time. I taught him how to play Solitaire. He was fascinated. He's just so cute. I gave him the cards and watched as he played a game. He made a few mistakes, but I let them slide. He was having too good of a time to ruin it. I'm still trying to think of a way to tell my mother about us, Hiei thinks that she's already guessed. I suppose I can trust his judgment, but I still would like to tell her. Even if she already knows. For now though, I think I'm content just keeping Hiei to myself. It's really nice to cuddle up to him on a stormy day and pass the day talking. _

_ I never knew he was so talkative! But he is! He's got such a sexy voice, it's amazing to hear him talk about nothing in particular for hours on end. I love him so much. I know he loves me, or at least, that's what he says. I trust him though. He'll be leaving for a few days soon…going back home. I don't even want to think of him there, by himself, with that woman. These are going to be long days for me. Maybe spending time out of the house will help me cope. I'll miss him. _

_ Shuichi_

Shiori read and re-read the small entry in amazement. Her son was a totally different person in writing. So much more talkative then in real life, well…at least to her that is. He rarely had this long of a conversation with her. She checked the date, it had been several days ago.

She smiled softly as she re-read the 'I love him so much' part, "I'm happy for him." She said softly and put the book back where she had found it.

She smiled to herself as she finished putting the clothes away, Shiori was so happy that her son had found someone to love and how he did seem to be happy with Hiei in his life.

She turned to leave his room, and then noticed he was just starting to come in. "Oh, hello Shuichi." She said cheerfully.

"Mother!" Kurama jumped in surprise, "What were you doing?" He shook his head, and looked at the clothes basket. Oh no…

"I was just putting your clothes away Shuichi dear." She smiled all too sweetly, "By the way," She said walking past. "I think it's cute you have a diary, does Hiei know about it?" She winked at him.

Kurama's face blushed bright red, "You…you mean you accept?" Kurama asked stepping forward, hesitant.

She turned and plopped her basket down. "Shuichi Minamino!" She said in a voice that rang with Motherly Superiority (A.N. If you've never heard that voice, it's SCARY).

Kurama actually looked afraid, "Yes ma'am?" He asked. She walked over to him.

"You, my son, should know that by now, I accept everything you do. I'm happy for you. I accept Hiei into this house and into your life. Why don't you just invite him to live here? I know he stays up in this room all day. Just have him officially move in." She said, standing her full height. "Oh. I also give him full right take you to bed." She said, with a wink.

Kurama's face was redder than his hair. "Mother!" he looked astonished as she grinned and turned and picked up her empty basket.

"Have fun Shuichi." She called as she noticed Hiei's red eyes watching them from the window. "Hiei! You hear me? You have permission to take my son to bed. I know you two can't get married, so you might as well skip that part and take him to bed if you plan to be with him." She said.

She shut the door, laughing at her son's beet red face. She heard the window open and heard Hiei howling with laughter.

"Shut up Hiei! Get your butt over here and kiss me! You heard my mother, you have permission! You'd better take advantage of that!" Kurama said.

"Your wish is my command," Hiei said, sounding like he was about ready to laugh again as he walked over.

Shiori smiled and walked down the stairs. She smiled to herself, "I hope you are happy forever," She said and continued her chores.

A.N. Well what did ya think? I personally like the thought of Kurama having a diary. I think it's a cute idea. Review please? No flames please?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I know, I know, I said a one-shot, but since it was requested that I should do another two chapters, I decided…what the heck? It might be fun! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please drop a review.

The next two chapters are dedicated to Pheonix09!

A quick word to the reviewers!

Treasure Family: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you loved it.

Pheonix09: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you loved it and these chapters are dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Shiori looked up when her son walked in the kitchen, rubbing his stomach and looking a little green around the gills.

"Shuichi, darling, are you alright?" She whispered and went over, placing a hand on his forehead. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes, of course Mother. I'm perfectly fine. I just threw up again this morning." He said, as Hiei walked in, looking just as concerned.

"You should sit, fox. I'll make you your special tea." Hiei walked over to the counter to prepare it for him.

Shiori watched her son and giggled, "You know Shuichi, it's almost like you are having morning sickness." She giggled again at his face. He immediately shook his head.

"Mother dearest, you know perfectly well I'm a male." Kurama said and then blushing bright red when Hiei smirked and chuckled, "I can vouch for that, Mother." Hiei said and got the water going to boil it.

"Hiei!" Kurama looked embarrassed as he looked at his mother in fear that they had offended her. She just giggled, "You forget I had a sex life Shuichi." She ruffled his hair.

"Wait a second," Shiori said all of a sudden, "Why did Hiei just call you fox? Come to think of it…I've heard him call you fox several other times when you two were in another room." Shiori said, looking surprised, "And I've heard the others call you Kurama, are those just nicknames?" She asked.

Kurama opened his mouth but Hiei cut in. "Enough lies, Kurama. You need to tell her the truth. You can't keep covering this up." Hiei said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "I'm personally tired of hiding." He said.

With a resigned sigh, Kurama turned to his mother and told her the whole truth about everything, needless to say, by the end she was a little upset.

"You lied to me for so long Shuichi…" she whispered softly, "I know you had to, but it still hurts." She said and stood up to go think about this.

Kurama sighed and looked out the window, surprised that he was struggling to hold back tears. He never cried…so why the tears? He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them at bay.

"What's wrong?" Hiei looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I have the sudden urge to cry. I don't understand why, I've never cried!" Kurama said angrily, "I can't understand why I want to now!" He hit his fist off the table in a rare show of anger.

Hiei looked almost amused, "If I didn't know it any better, I'd say you are having mood swings." He said, going over and petting Kurama's hair…which calmed him.

When Kurama didn't say anything for a while, Hiei turned to him and said, "It could be possible. Aren't there many cases of male kitsunes being born as hermaphrodites?"

Kurama looked up at him and sighed, "It has been known to happen…but Hiei, that can't be possible. Kuronue topped me many times in the past, and I never got pregnant before. There's no way that it could happen with just a few times with you." Kurama looked up at him.

"Hn. I have a theory. If you are interested in hearing it." He said, sitting on the counter.

Kurama tilted his head in acknowledgement, curious as to what his fire demon had to say.

Hiei looked out the window for a moment then looked at Kurama's eyes, "I believe that since you are so feminine in this form, and grew up with only a mother for so long…without strong male influence…your body reacted physically to that. When you were with Kuronue, you were a lot more masculine. You never thought about kits, you never thought about having a family. I think this life changed you physically." Hiei said, spreading his hands out, "Thus, you being able to get pregnant." Hiei finished up.

Kurama stood up, "I want to be sure. There is only way. I'm pretty sure a traditional pregnancy test won't work on me. So I'll go to Yukina. She'll be able to tell me. It's too early for us to feel the energy of the baby, if there is one." Kurama sounded eerily calm.

Hiei stood straighter, "I'll go get her. You shouldn't have to walk go all the way there." With that, Hiei flitted out the window.

Shiori finally came down and apologized to her son, with a quick word everything was alright between them. Kurama told her the news, but before she could get all excited, he held up a hand.

"Mother, please do remember that this may not be true." He said softly.

She beamed and took his hands happily. "I don't care what you say, I think it's true, you're displaying all the classic signs, and Hiei's theory makes total sense. Oh Shuichi! A baby! Can you believe it?" She looked so happy.

Kurama smiled gently at her, not wanting to ruin her happiness.

Hiei flitted in carrying his sister gently. He set her down. "Kurama, what's going on?" Yukina asked softly, "My brother just shows up and tells me you need my help. Are you hurt?" She looked concerned and went over.

Assuming Hiei informed Yukina that Shiori knew everything, Kurama smiled. "Everything is alright Yukina, but could you please check my stomach for me? Hiei and Mother believe I am expecting a little bundle of joy, but I'm not so sure." He said, lifting up his shirt to expose his still flat stomach.

She giggled, "Oh of course." She got on her knees and ran her glowing hands over Kurama's stomach.

Hiei held out his arm to Shiori so she didn't rush over in fear. "What is she doing?" Shiori whispered, sounding terrified.

"She's using her healing powers to check Kurama, my twin is a skilled healer. You can trust her Shiori." Hiei said calmly.

Kurama smiled up at his mother, "You needn't worry mother, I'd trust Yukina with my life. She's very good at what she does."

"She's adorable, I'll give you that. I never expected you to have such a cute sister Hiei." Shiori smiled at Hiei, calm at her sons reassurances.

"Hn." Hiei's lips twitched up in a happy smile as Yukina slowly pulled back.

She gave a great big smile up at Kurama, "Brother and Shiori were right. You are expecting. But not just one, you're expecting three." She giggled.

Kurama's eyes were wide as his face drained of blood, "Three?" He gasped, running out of air in his lungs.

"Three! Most kitsunes and vixens I have run across, especially kitsunes with this problem such as yours, have litters. As do fire demons. Fire demons are known for having multiple pups or as they call them cubs. Combine the two and you always have a chance to have multiple children!" She said happily.

Hiei was trying to hide his grin when he saw his mates condition to the news. "Kurama, it's alright." Hiei sat down and wrapped an arm around Kurama as the girls were squealing to each other happily.

"Hiei, how am I going to have three children?" Kurama whispered, in terror, "Are we going to be able to handle it?" Kurama looked at Hiei.

Hiei smirked, "We'll handle it perfectly fox, we'll be able to handle it. We're the toughest pair of demons the Makai has ever run across. If we can't handle a couple of children, then who could? If Ningen women can handle many children, so can you." He said, firmly.

Kurama slowly started to relax at his mate's words, "I guess you are right," Kurama smiled and snuggled into him, now that his fears were alleviated, he smiled proudly. "Three kits. Can you imagine it Hiei? They'll be so adorable, especially since they have your genes." He laughed.

Hiei growled playfully, "They'll be beautiful because of your genes, fox. These cubs will be perfect." He said.

Kurama gave a beautiful smile, "So confident they'll be fire demons, huh koi?" He asked.

"I know they will be. I topped you. Of course they'll be part fox, but they'll be a majority fire." He said, shaking his mates shoulder gently.

Kurama grinned, "Let's get ready to have these babies, my love." He kissed Hiei gently, when they broke apart, Hiei nearly grinned.

"Exactly what I was thinking Kurama." He said.

Later that night, in Kurama's diary, he wrote his happy entry for the day.

_Diary, _

_ I found out today that I'm pregnant with three kits today. Hiei's confident they'll be cubs. I never knew I was one of those hermaphrodite kitsunes. I must say, it shocked me when I found out. But I couldn't be happier. Hiei is excited, even if he hides it. He's already talking about the nursery. _

_ I was so sure he'd want dark colors, but in fact, he wants neutral. He hn'ed when I asked him why and said, "If we have girls, fox, I don't want them growing up obsessed with black and gothic colors." He said. "But that doesn't mean I want pink in there either! And no sunshine yellow." _

_ He and I sat down and discussed names with each other, we definitely aren't sure of what to name them quite yet. We're thinking of keeping it so they all have the same letters starting their names. Since demons children come a lot faster than humans…we only have a few months to prepare. I'm so excited! _

_ Well…I must go. Hiei is growling at me to come to bed, and that I need my rest. -chuckles- Pesky little demon isn't he? _

_ Shuichi _

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. This is the last chapter of the Diary Entry, I hope you enjoy it and it is still dedicated to Pheonix09 for the suggestion! Thanks a bunch!

A word to the reviewers:

Treasure Family: Thanks a bunch! I appreciate the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

YYHfan-KB: Thanks so much! I'm glad you loved the portrayal and that I made you laugh!

**To anyone that might review later on this, thanks!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho, but I lay claim to the babies. I did create them.

Kurama closed his eyes tiredly, trying to work through the pain he had been having. His contractions had started early, and he hadn't been comfortable for hours.

Hiei was sitting cross legged beside the bed, stroking his hair gently, looking slightly worried for his mate.

Shiori was pacing, waiting for Genkai, Yukina and the others to show up to help. It had been decided that Kurama was going to have a C-section, just because he would be having 3 children instead of one. And no one was really sure if he could give birth naturally.

Though he was a hermaphrodite…there were still questions whether he had a birth canal or not. Hiei had checked, and didn't find anything down there, and they weren't sure if he could give birth anally. So they decided that he would just have a C-section and save himself the trouble.

"Mother, you're going to wear a hole through the carpet." Kurama chuckled wearily, watching her pace by once more.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, I'm just anxious for this to be all over." She smiled at him, sitting beside him on the bed, she took his hand gently and squeezed it.

"Hn. It will be all over soon enough." Hiei said, tilting his head towards the door, it burst open and whole team was standing there, waiting and ready.

"Oh hell no!" Hiei stood up and unsheathed his katana. "Only Shiori, Yukina and Genkai can stay in here. The rest of you, get out! I don't want my babies being exposed to all of you, and this is a private moment for us, you hear me?" He said, stalking forward.

"Aw…come on man!" Yusuke begged, "Let us in! We wanna see!" He said.

"I said no! Get out!" Hiei said, and with the promise of death clearly written in the fire demon's eyes, they ran out.

Shiori was wide eyed as Kurama chuckled, "That was a bit extreme, love." He said as Hiei stalked over and sat down.

"Hn." Was all he muttered, Shiori gently took a wet cloth and wiped her son's sweaty forehead.

"Thank you mother," Kurama smiled at her and she grinned. "At least you don't have to give birth naturally," She said cheerfully. "It's very painful."

Kurama sweat-dropped, "I'm well aware of that." He said, trying his best to hide his chuckle. His mother was so silly sometimes. Hiei just gave a lone chuckle and then watched as Genkai injected Kurama with a numbing medicine meant for demons.

In less than 10 minutes, Kurama's entire body from the chest down was completely numb. He had lost some feelings in his arms too, but he chose to ignore that.

Genkai looked at Hiei, "Would you like to cut the cords?" She asked pulling up a wicked looking scalpel to cut through Kurama's stomach.

"Hn." Hiei said, with a little too much excitement in his tone, making Kurama giggle around his pain. "That was cute." He whispered to Hiei.

"Shut it." Hiei said fondly and kissed the top of his love's head.

Shiori was watching with a fond smile on her face. Kurama and Hiei were such a cute pairing, and she couldn't wait to see the babies that were going to be born! She was sure they would be cute.

They had all spent months worrying over the babies, buying them stuff, and making sure Kurama was well taken care of. Shiori had helped Hiei design the nursery, and helped Hiei shop for all the needed stuff. As the due date had gotten closer, needless to say, that had all become very excited and anxious.

Finally, the moment was here. She would get to see her little grandchildren! She was beaming proudly and kept her eyes adverted as Genkai performed the procedure.

Kurama kept his eyes closed through the whole thing. He was numb, yes, but he felt discomfort and he really didn't want to spoil the surprise of the babies. Hiei and him had decided Hiei would describe each baby as Hiei held them.

"The first one is out, fox." Hiei smiled proudly as he cut the cord. Yukina gently took the baby and cleaned it as fast as she could and handed it to Hiei.

"It's a beautiful girl, fox. She has flaming red hair, just like yours. In fact…I'd say it's even brighter than yours and has streaks of white in it. She has two tiny little fox ears poking out of her head, and they are pitch black along with her fuzzy little tail." Hiei sounded so choked up with emotion as he described his first born daughter. "She's got my face, with piercing red eyes shaped like yours and she feels as if she will have a mixture of powers, mainly plant." He said as Kurama gave a happy smile.

Yukina soon tucked the second baby in his other arm. Hiei looked and grinned, "This one is a handsome little boy fox. He's got a full head of black hair, which is flared upwards with a bright red starburst." Hiei said fondly, "His face is shaped like yours, with his eyes shaped like mine and are bright green. He has no ears or tail, and feels also like a mixture of powers, but mainly fire." Hiei whispered, realizing these babies were just…beautiful combinations of both him and Kurama. They were going to be gorgeous when they got older.

Shiori got the honors of cutting the last cord, and she gently took the baby and smiled, "May I describe?" She asked Kurama.

Kurama opened his eyes and grinned up at her, glad the pain was over. "Yes mother, you may describe." He said.

"Well then," She giggled, "I'm holding also another adorable little boy. He's got silver hair with black tips and red streaks. He's got a pair of fuzzy ears, one black, one red. They're adorable. He's also got a tail streaked with the three colors, and has golden eyes. His face is a combination of both of yours, and a slender, slanted eyes. It seems Youko's gene's wanted to play a part in this." She laughed fondly.

"Wait…" Hiei said softly, "That means…he could be a hermaphrodite." Hiei said feeling the newest baby's energy and grinned, it was a lot of fire power, but with faint plant traced in there. The only reason the first boy wouldn't be, is because he was lacking a lot of fox genetics. He had more fire genetics, which mostly assured he wasn't a hermaphrodite.

"He could very well be." Kurama said, pushing himself up, he leaned against the head board. "But there's nothing wrong with that! Let me see my babies!" Kurama said firmly.

"One at a time, fox," Hiei tucked his first born in Kurama's arms. "Oh Hiei…" Kurama whispered, "She's gorgeous, how about we name her Akane. It means Brilliant Red. I think it goes with that flaming hair she's showing off." Kurama smiled.

Hiei nodded, "Perfect." Hiei said, kissing his daughter's forehead. He swapped the babies with Kurama and Kurama nuzzled his handsome little boy.

"He's just as perfect as his sister." Kurama beamed, "I think we should name him, Akio. It means Bright Man, and hopefully, he'll be very bright when he gets older." Kurama looked up at his mate.

Hiei smirked, "Going for matching names, I see." He grinned as Kurama smiled. "You know me too well, koi." Kurama swapped babies with his mother and looked down at his very special baby.

"If indeed, he is a hermaphrodite we should give him a unisex name. I think I know the perfect one." Kurama smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. "Akira." He said fondly, "It means bright or clear." Kurama said, "And his eyes match that perfectly, I've never seen a baby with such bright, clear eyes." He whispered softly.

That's when everyone else came running in the room, it only took 10 minutes of visiting before Hiei kicked everyone but Shiori out at Kurama's request.

"Well, mother?" Kurama asked, kind of shyly." What do you think of your grandchildren?" Kurama was worried she may not love them as much because they were the product of a male x male relationship.

Shiori cuddled with Akane happily, "Oh Shuichi, they are so beautiful, I couldn't have wished for better grandbabies than this!" She laughed happily. "I love them so much son, I love you and Hiei so much too. Now I have a very complete family." She wrapped an arm around Hiei in a quick hug.

Hiei blushed and 'Hn'ed' as he turned his attention back to Akira, nuzzling the baby gently.

Shiori hugged her happy son and then kissed his forehead. "I'm proud of the grandchildren you have given me." She grinned at him.

Kurama beamed at her, with her help, they managed to get the babies settled, fed and dressed for bed. After another quick cuddle session with the parents, Shiori took each baby and settled them in their bassinets.

"I'm so thankful that you two gave me such beautiful grandchildren Shuichi. I had a beautiful son, now I get beautiful babies to love too." She giggled, "Actually, now I have 2 beautiful sons." She grinned at Hiei's embarrassment and left the room with a smile.

She stopped and turned around in the doorway with a wicked grin, "You two had better be working on making more babies. I want more grandchildren, and I know you have fun making them." She winked at the two shocked faces before her.

"Mother!" Kurama gasped, stunned, when did she become such a lewd talker? He couldn't ever remember her talking like this before he met Hiei.

Hiei was even surprised, he had thought the previous comment was a one time thing. Then he started to laugh, "Looks like you influenced your mother in more ways than one these last few weeks, foxy!" Hiei laughed again making Kurama blush darkly.

Shiori grinned and left the room shutting the door behind her. Later that night, Kurama shut his diary with a fond smile. Setting it aside, he shut out the light and curled up with his mate.

Shiori couldn't resist sneaking and taking a peek at what her son had to say about his wonderful day. In the moonlight from the window, she scanned his words.

_Diary,_

_ This will be the last time I write in here. I now have a beautiful family. Akane, Akira and Akio are such beautiful babies and I hope to see them grow up to be powerful like Hiei and I. Hiei is so happy, even if he hides it. He just couldn't put down the babies for several hours. _

_ I know how he feels of course. I just couldn't let them out of my sight. The kits…or should I say cubs, are doing perfectly fine. Thanks to my mother of course. She has been such a helping hand today. _

_ Hiei and I now have lives to live and I have finally filled this book up to the very last page. As I write this, I can't help but feel a sense of loose. I know I will miss writing in this, but with my beautiful children to keep me company, I shouldn't be too busy missing._

_ I love my whole family so much, my mother, Hiei, and my three darling children, plus the whole gang. Everyone has been such a big help to me and my mate, I couldn't wish for better friends. But this is the final chapter of the Reikai Tentei for Hiei and I. We are done with missions, unless we are truly needed. We have our babies to think about. _

_ I have filled you up with all the memories of this past few months, and I hope maybe someday, someone will read this and find it interesting. I shall say good bye forever. _

_ Shuichi_

Shiori smiled and closed the book, setting it back into place. "It really is the last chapter, isn't it?" She whispered and leaned down to kiss her sons forehead. "I love you Shuichi, you've done me proud." With that, she tiptoed from the room, shutting the door silently behind her.

The End.


End file.
